


Dark Desires

by Savageseraph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Cunnilingus, Desire, Dragons, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lost Love, Rivalry, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, Suffering, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina didn’t fool herself.  This wasn’t love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Dunkles Verlangen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657879) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> Beta: The lovely and wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.

Regina shivered as Maleficent’s tongue traced a lazy spiral around her navel. Wicked lips traced a path lower, each inch gained with a lick, a nip. _A kiss._ Brutally efficient at kindling fire in Regina’s blood and then fanning the flames. She touched her breasts, teasing nipples to hardness, giving each a sharp pinch.

 _A secret for a secret._ That was the deal Maleficent struck, and Regina gladly bartered her mother’s spells for new knowledge. If the old witch ever discovered her alliance with a rival, ever accused her of betrayal, Regina would happily remind her that she was only following her mother’s advice and not letting anything come between her and power.

Cora should be proud to have a dutiful daughter.

Regina gasped, her body tightening as slender fingers slid into her heat, as teeth and tongue teased her clit. She bit down on her lip, on the needy moans being drawn from her. Maleficent’s muffled laughter mocked such modesty. Her fingers thrust more urgently into Regina, who shuddered and rocked her hips. Regina’s fingers twitched, curled into fists. She would take this pleasure, but she wouldn’t surrender, not entirely. She’d only laid herself bare to Daniel, and she had no intention of betraying him or their love by giving that to another.

When pleasure finally broke over her, tightening her body, burning away grief and anger and sorrow for the time it took for her body to relax, Regina didn’t make a sound.

There was a power in this coupling different from what Regina shared with Daniel. A simplicity in bodies straining and shuddering against each other with no expectation other than pleasure. It was a power Regina intended to master, one that would serve her as surely as her magic. She smiled, purred softly with pleasure.

The kiss, when it came, surprised Regina. Her eyes blinked open as she tasted herself on Maleficent’s lips. She didn’t have a name for the feeling of satisfaction that curled around her at the desire that darkened the other woman’s eyes, but she knew one thing.

It wasn’t love.

###

Regina stood at the top of the elevator shaft, the darkness below perfectly still. Perfectly silent. Perfectly dead. Her finger hesitated over the controls, trembled with the need to punch the button, to ride the car down to the depths and witness the destruction Emma and Gold had wrought. Emma brought death with her to Storybrooke, allowed Gold to use that, to use her, and Regina would never forgive either of them for that.

 _Things were not supposed to end this way._ Regina whispered to the dark, to the body, glossy sleek and gleaming like obsidian, in the caves beneath the city. _You haven’t suffered enough, old friend._

Over the years, Regina learned to look on death without flinching, but she wondered if she would be able to stand strong now, to face Maleficent’s body, its familiar fire fled. She took a slow, deep breath, let her hand fall to her side. She didn’t have a word for the tears that burned in her eyes, the hollow weight in her chest, the lump that tightened her throat. It wasn’t grief or regret.

It certainly wasn’t love.


End file.
